The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword: The Beginning of a Legend
by Link95Fan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens after you beat The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword? Well this will answer that question. Zelda asks Link to stay down on The Surface with her, but there's more to it. She wants to discover new land with Link and make it their home. How will they do it? Romance mixed with Adventure to tell the story of how a legend is born from two teenagers.


The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword: The Beginning of a Legend

By Link95Fan

Hello.( I guess that's a good way to start) This is my first ever fan-fiction that I have ever written . I've read a lot of Zelda Fanfics( All ZelLinks( Zelda and Link as a couple) because I have a weakness for romance, unfortunately and have thought to myself, " Hey I'm a descent writer and I can write a full page in 5-10 minutes flat on the spot and I have a great imagination. I also love The Legend of Zelda( as it's my favorite game series ever) I decided to put two and two together and make a one-shot( a story that I might like and if people give me good feedback, I will make it a full story and continue on there) Anyway, sorry for this long intro; it won't happen ever again( As I roll my eyes literally as I type this). This will be a romance and will also be adventure.( this chapter is pretty much just summing up what happened at the end of the game and what I think would happen later. Also a little bit of romance, but not really. It will also have spoilers from the very very ending of Skyward Sword, so, SPOILER ALERT! Also The Legend of Zelda is not owned by me in anyway, it's all Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo's property. Enjoy!

Chapter One Reminiscing

As Zelda, Groose and I walked away from the area of where an old woman who helped me on mine and Zelda's journey, Impa. We headed out to where the Statue of the Goddess now stands. To think it fell all the way from Skyloft. I still can't believe I made a wish and it came true.( Well it was Zelda's wish, but it made sense and I agreed with the wish anyway.) That's definitely the works of someone of godlike or goddess like power( Well actually 3 goddesses) I also still can't believe Zelda is actually the goddess Hylia in her mortal form! The goddesses really messed with my heads and manipulated me didn't they?( All four of them, mostly Zelda though, but I understand why) As we headed to where our journey first started, Groose stayed at the foot of Her Grace.

Groose said with a little sorrow in his words." You guys go on ahead. I'll stay down here."

"OK." I said. Confused but eventually caught why, telling Zelda the reasons.

As we got to the area, we noticed some Loftwings coming down here. How is that even possible?! The only people that knows there's a surface is me, Zelda, Groose and Gaepora. Wait a second. As I looked up I noticed some familiar looking faces smiling down on us. As I said, Gaepora was there landing his Loftwing along with Cawlin and Strich. Gaepora was Zelda's father and headmaster of Skylofts Knight Academy, where we all lived and where the Statue of the Goddess once stood. Cawlin and Strich were Grooses friends and looked up to him. Cawlin was the smaller of the three and was the most upset when Groose left. Strich was the tallest of them and had a weird side to him. He had a fetish for bugs. No really. He even said to me once that he would love to roll around in bugs on his own island!

Zelda went over to Gaepora who went to hug her father right away.

Zelda said happily. "I missed you so much Dad!"

Smiling he said. "I missed you too Zelda."

Next to them. "Groose it was so boring without you on Skyloft!" Cawlin said.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, lets head home," said Groose.

"Ok!" Happily said by Cawlin and Strich, more so Cawlin then Strich.

"Yeah we should be going too," said Gaepora.

At that moment, I noticed Zelda walking over towards the Statue. Confused, I went over to her. Zelda was the first to speak, as if she planned this.

"Link, remember when we read stories about the surface and wondered if there was even a surface?"

Confused by the asking of the question.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"Well, when I was swept down hear by Ghirahims tornado, and first laid eyes on here, I didn't know what to think, except that I was happy that there was a surface. And scared for being pulled down here forcefully. I then grew to love the smell and landscape of this place. The flora was beautiful like I never imagined possible. The creatures cute and weird. And when I met Impa, I was enjoying the time I was with her. She was very nice to me."

Sad at the thought of it made her cry just a tear. One tear that never made it to the ground.

"There's also one more thing that I thought of the most. You."

Shocked."Me?"

"No the other Link."

Something made me think this was actually going to happen again, when my reincarnations have the same name and are asked this.

Me still lost in thought.

"Yes you silly!" She giggled

"I know that, I was just surprised you were worried about me."

"Of course I was worried about you, Link! You're my best friend and have been since childhood. I knew you were going to save me, but still."

Links heart skipped a beat as he heard this, thinking of something else, connecting to this maybe.

"Anyway, I was thinking of staying down here and discovering new land."

Lost in thought, I was immediately shaken out of it after hearing that.

"What? But why?"

"I really like it down here and I think the goddesses wanted us to come down here for more than just saving the world from Demise. I think they would want us to find a new home and make a kingdom here, like they did back in the day."

Still surprised by this.

"Ok, but is your father gonna be OK with this?"

"I think he would. Besides I'm pretty grown up anyway and can live without him."

"But how are you gonna do this by yourself?!"

Worried and confused mixed like two colors blending together

"I'm not going to do it alone."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to have your help."

"That's why you brought me up here isn't it?"

"Yep."

"I guess I could do that". I've grown fond and accustomed to this place anyway."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that!" Smiling as she says this.

"Wait, but why me?"

"Because, your my closest friend and know this place better than anyone here."Also because I need your company and I can't live without it either."

I bushed as she said this, probably said this to persuade me more.

"I already said yes Zelda, you don't have to lie about that?"

"But I'm not lying, though? Upset at Link saying that. We're best friends and I've grown up with you, what's wrong with saying I can't live without your company?"

"It just sounds weird? Like you love me or something?"

Zelda and Link both blushed at the thought

"Of course I don't !" Still blushing from embarrassment.

"I know you don't, I'm just saying, like you do." Still blushing.

She stops blushing

"Oh ok. Sorry about that?" Zelda said

" It's ok, I was just confused."

As I said that Groose yelled up to us.

"Hey you guys coming or what?!"

"No, we're gonna stay here!" said Link

"What!?"

"It was Zelda's idea."

Still confused

"Ok I'll tell her father, bye." Worried of what might the reason be.

"See ya Groose!" Me and Zelda both said.

"Thanks for your help! If you ever want to visit us, you know where to go!" Link said

"Ok thanks, bye!"

As they flew off, Me and Zelda both looked up as they flew up back to the sky.

"Do you regret not going back Zelda? Or do you want to go back?"

"No. What about you?"

"Nay. As long as your here, I'm fine."

Zelda blushed again.

"Thanks, me too."

I smiled

"Anyway lets first head back into the temple," said Link

"OK that's good for me."

As we both walked back into the temple, we noticed again where Impa once sat.

I held her hand. "It's fine Zelda. She wanted this. It was her job."

"I know. But still."

As she stayed there, me wanting to give her some alone time, I remembered something. Behind the big door is the Master Sword, and behind it is also Fi. I walked in there and stood at the sword. I remembered how many adventurous times me and Fi had. Good times.

As I walked out, I tapped on Zelda's shoulder.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm done reminiscing about the past. Let's think about the present and future now."

As we headed towards Faron Woods, I thought of what Zelda had said. That one word in particular, Reminisce. To think and worry about the past, thinking about the good and bad times you had and what you could have fixed. Such a strong word, yet so depressing at the same time. But she was right, we needed to think about now and tomorrow.

As we got to where Bucha sat, we asked us, " Hey where are you guys going."

I Answered," To find new land."

Bucha also confused." Where are you gonna find that?"

As I thought to myself what he said, he had a point.

"Hey Zelda how are we gonna find this " new land?"

" I don't know?" Zelda said

"Then how did you think you were gonna find new land?"

"That's why I brought you Link."

"Oh yeah."

I checked my pockets for a map of the three lands of the Surface. Shocked, I discovered that there was an empty space between the three lands.

Excited by the news

"Hey Zelda, take a look at this."

She went to look at Links map.

" Wow! Your right! Yeah lets go there."

"Alright."

As we said our goodbyes to Bucha, we headed to the unknown land in search of a new kingdom!

Wow. Pretty good ending if I do say so myself( which I do). Tell me what you think in the comments and say if you want me to continue on. Bye!


End file.
